


Where I Never Expected To Be

by Zutiala



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sailing AU, White Rose - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zutiala/pseuds/Zutiala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Weiss's Yacht, Myrtenaster, runs afoul of a storm after her fathers death, she ends up in a small fishing village, living temporarily with an excitable, boat-loving mechanic and her sister in their supply shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to note that full credit for this idea goes to tumblr user stoner-blake. (stoner-blake.tumblr.com)  
> All I did was take the idea and write it, and I don't think it's as angsty as Blake had hoped for, but hey.

Weiss Shcnee squeezed her eyes shut as her father's shouting echoed around her, occasionally interrupted by bouts of coughing. She tried desperately to hold back the tears that formed. She would hold them back, she always did, but each time it got harder. _Ninety Four percent._ It wasn't enough for her father. Nothing was ever enough for him. Had she scored perfectly, he would be disappointed she hadn't done it sooner. She knew because it had happened before. It didn't matter that her tutors were among the best in the world. It didn't matter that their assessments were some of the hardest in the world. It didn't matter that she knew more about running a business than did ninety nine percent of the world. She wasn't perfect. She would _never_ be perfect. Her father demanded perfect.

As always, when his tirade was finished, Weiss walked from the room. As always, the tears broke through the second she turned away. As always, she broke into a run the instant she was out of sight. As always, she ran to her beloved yacht, _Myrtenaster._ She loved the ocean. She loved how it was endless. She loved the calm feeling of the water as she trailed her hand through it. She loved the rocking of _Myrtenaster_ beneath her feet and the sea breeze as it blew her hair from her face. She loved letting her hair down at sea, and she hated how she always had to return to her father. Often, but not always, she would spend the rest of the day on that yacht. She always needed to, but sometimes it just wasn't possible. On those days she had commitments that her father would never allow her to miss. She had missed them once and that had bought another bout of screaming, sending Weiss back to sea for the night and half the following day. This was a day she had to return. Gasping, Weiss ended the call with her mother. Terrified, Weiss turned the yacht around. Confused, she tried to process the news her father was on his deathbed.

"I'm working!" He barked as Weiss entered the room. Little more than skin stretched over a skeleton, he stared at his laptop screen as he lay in his bed, fingers darting over the keyboard.  
"I… I came to see you. Y-you should be resting…"  
"Bah! I'm the only one capable of doing this! God knows _you're_ no use."  
"I…. I can... I…. I'm…"  
"A useless little girl who hasn't met my expectations since she was six! You are _not_ touching this company while I'm alive!" Weiss recoiled as he snarled his last sentence. Without another word, she fled from the room, from the house, from her father, and from her life.

With tears staining her face, she ran aboard _Myrtenaster_ , and with shaking hands she freed the yacht from her family's private dock. She despaired that she would never be good enough for her father, and that despair filled her eighteen year old heart as she ran away.  
Weiss always kept supplies of food on _Myrtenaster_. She had started the practice after the third time she'd gone a whole day on the yacht without eating, so she found herself well supplied for at least two weeks by her estimation. She liked to eat when she was upset. It helped keep her mind from wandering nearly as much as sailing.  
That day was different. Weiss sat on the side of her yacht, legs dangling over the side. She didn't feel like eating. The ocean wasn't calming her. She hardly noticed the motion of the boat beneath her. Numbly, she stood up. Numbly, she dropped _Myrtenaster_ 's anchor. Without thinking, she stripped down to her underwear and fell into the water.  
The shock of cold water did little. Weiss floated, remaining near the yacht, but did little else.

It was dark when Weiss climbed back inside. She hardly felt the cold. Lethargically, she dried herself off, dropped into her bed, and fell asleep.

It was still dark when Weiss was thrown from her bed. A sharp crack sounded from outside the boat as she pulled herself to her feet. A storm had snuck up on her. _Myrtenaster_ was in danger. Weiss's mind went blank, save for one thought. _Myrtenaster was in danger._ Throwing on a coat for protection from the stinging rain, Weiss threw open the door to her cabin and stumbled into the storm. She was horrified at what she saw. _Myrtenaster_ 's anchor was still deployed and it was tearing the upper deck apart. The rope was straining as the yacht was tossed and turned, tearing through the wood that made up her precious _Myrtenaster_. Lurching back into her cabin, she pulled a serrated machete from beneath her bed, kept especially for this purpose. Heading back out into the storm, Weiss made her way towards the rope, with every intention to cut through it. The anchor would tear her ship apart, and if the waves got any higher they were going to swamp her. She had barely started sawing through the rope when it snapped, the sudden lurching of the yacht sending her sprawling, losing her grip on the machete. Cursing, Weiss hauled herself to her feet, trying to make her way to the wheel.  
She never made it. As _Myrtenaster_ capsized Weiss was sent tumbling into the black water.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was small for sixteen years old. She didn't mind though, despite her sisters incessant teasing. She was a skilled mechanic and adored working on boats, despite her deathly fear of water. Still, she liked the beach. The sand was lovely under her bare feet and shells were really pretty. She didn't know anything about the shells she collected; only that she loved the colours. She always walked the beach in the mornings, collecting the few seashells that were far enough from the water. That day was different though. That day Ruby found more than seashells. That day Ruby found a shipwrecked yacht and a motionless girl.

Coughing and spluttering, Weiss rolled onto her front, throwing up more seawater than she wanted to think about. She wasn't dead.  
"Easy! Easy..." A pair of hands gripped Weiss. "You almost drowned, but you'll be okay now. You're breathing again. Please don't move!" The voice grew frantic when she tried to stand up. Gently, she was pushed back down and rolled onto her side. A round face filled her vision, filled with worry. "You're alright now? Oh wow. I did it. I saved you. You weren't breathing so I did CPR! My sister taught me! Mouth to mouth that sort of thing. You'll be okay now. I promise. Hey, hey! Stay with me!"

That was that last thing Weiss heard before she passed out.


	2. Waking up

"Ruby! We have no idea who this girl even is!"  
"We know she almost drowned! Isn't that enough? She needs our help!"  
"Fine! If you want a stranger living under our roof, then fine! But she'd better be able to either help out or pay rent if she wants to stay here when she wakes up!"  
"Y-Yang! She's gonna need to stay here where else would she go!?"  
"Maybe home to wherever she lives?"  
"On what? That wreck of a yacht!? You said yourself it's going to take weeks to fix, if we can do it at all! The hull's been completely torn away in places, everything is waterlogged, and oh yeah! EVERYTHING THAT USES ELECTRICITY NEEDS TO BE REPLACED!"  
"We're barely scraping by as it is! We _can't afford_ another mouth to feed! With all the pollution-"  
"You think I don't know that? Less fish means there's less money to pay us with! It's not that complicated! But what else are we supposed to do? Kick her out?"  
"I… I don't know Ruby." The golden haired girl slumped into the kitchen seat, defeated. "You know it's not that I don't want to help her, but I don't think we can afford to. Look, we'll take care of her. We'll just have to make a few cutbacks. Okay?"  
"Thanks Yang." As Ruby moved to check on the mysterious girl, Yang's head sank into her hands. They were barely scraping by as it was. They lived upstairs in their shop, and in the past year had barely been able to afford to pay their suppliers. Yang was just thankful they owned their small building. The lack of rent had been a life saver ever since the blasted Schnee company had began dumping its waste not far offshore. The town had protested, but been ignored. She was shocked out of her reverie by Ruby calling."YANG! SHE'S AWAKE! COULD YOU MAKE SOME HOT CHOCOLATES?"

Sighing, Yang looked about the four rooms she shared with her sister. There was only one small bedroom with one double bed, the bathroom, the living room where she currently was, sitting on their couch facing their small T.V., also the middle room to which everything was connected, and then there was the kitchen, consisting of a small oven, a single electric stove top equipped with four hot plates, a sink, and some cupboards Yang had built herself. It wasn't much, but it had been their home for as long as Yang could remember. Slowly, she picked herself up off the couch and moved towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The strange girl sat silently by the bed as Weiss looked around, still grimacing from that shout for hot chocolates. The girl hadn't said a word since, Weiss's request for quiet cutting off the chatter that had almost followed. Slowly, Weiss started to sit up when she felt a sharp, strong pain through her ribs and left arm, and a lance of fire through her head, followed by a bout of dizziness. Hissing, she fell back onto the bed, sending another flash of pain through her ribs. Weiss gasped.  
"Please don't try to move..." the girl said quietly. "Yang thinks your arm's broken, and your head was bleeding when I found you. We'll have Doctor Ozpin around later today, he'll know what's wrong with you." Weiss groaned.  
"Who are you?"  
"Ruby. Ruby Rose."  
"Weiss…" she paused. She had heard the fight in the other room, if they knew her company was responsible... "Weiss Snow."  
"That's a nice name. I've always liked the snow. It's my favorite kind of water. But it's so cold as well, and then the cold gets in engines and boats and then the boats stop working and I get to fix them..." Ruby trailed off, her gazing at her lap before Yang crashed into the room.

"CHOCLATE'S HERE!" she sang, setting down three cups and snapping Ruby back to reality. Weiss watched the brunette reach eagerly for a cup and bring it to her mouth without hesitation, chuckling at her reaction as she spat the liquid back into her cup, fanning her scalded tongue.  
"AHH! HOT! HOT!" Ruby gasped for breath as she drew out the last word, glaring accusingly at a hysterical Yang.  
"Don't... Haha!... look at me sis... hahaha! I didn't say it was cool enough to drink!"  
"You could have warned me it was so hot!"  
"Or you could take a sip, to test the heat." interjected Weiss, smiling slightly as she blew on her drink, raising her eyebrow as Yang pulled out a small radio.  
"What's that for?"  
"I usually watch the news round about now with Ruby, see what's happening."  
"Yeah right, I'm the only one who actually takes note half the time. Blake comes on and you zone right out!"  
"Blake?"  
"A friend of ours." Yang answered, shooting a look at Ruby. "A reporter for the local news. But she's out of town, reporting on some protests, probably taking part as well."  
"Protests?"  
"Against the Schnee company, trying to get them to dump their waste somewhere else, and to take better care of their workers. Particularly their Faunus workers."  
"But, why the Faunus? They're subhuman." As her saviors faces darkened, Weiss realized she had made a mistake.  
"And what," Yang almost growled, "makes you say that?"  
"Well... that's what my Father always taught me. I've never actually seen one so..."  
"Your father is a discriminatory dick." The blonde snarled.  
"I'll... remember that. I... I think I'll wait until I meet some... before... before making any... assumptions." Ruby seemed satisfied with that, although Yang was less so.  
"See that you do." Yang said as she left with her hot chocolate.  
"Faunus are every bit as human as you or me." Ruby said softly. "A couple of really good friends are Faunus. Blake's a Faunus too. Yang likes her. A lot. So please try to remember that."  
"My father is... less than fair in a lot of ways." Weiss looked down at her drink, taking a sip. "It's cool enough to drink now. Would... would you mind passing me the radio?" Taking the small device from Ruby, Weiss set the channel and turned it on.

_...Schnee, founder and head of the infamous Schnee mining company, died yesterday of natural causes. While the company is to be passed to his daughter-_

Weiss was paler than a ghost as she shut off the radio, breathing deeply.  
"Ruby, could you give me a minute?" Weiss quavered.  
"Weiss, are you alright? You've gone really pale. Is it something to do with-"  
"Please just go..."


	3. The Doctor

Weiss cried. She didn't sob, her shoulders were still. Not making a sound, Weiss lay in Ruby's bed as tears rolled down her face. What was she meant to be feeling? Should she be sad? He was her father! But he for being her father, and he had been a terrible one. Not once did she hear a word of praise; anything that came from his mouth dripped with disappointment. Should she be happy then? Should she even be feeling anything? Surely there should be something! She just didn't know, and so she cried. There was another reason as well, a selfish reason. She had to go back. She had to go back and take over now. She didn't want to. She didn't want her father's company. She wanted nothing to do with him. She would be happiest taking _Myrtenaster_ and just sailing the ocean forever. But she couldn't, so she lay in Ruby's bed and she cried.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was reading when there was a knock on the door. Perking up, she moved quickly to put down her book, put on some coffee, and let Ozpin inside.

"Ruby Rose. It is a pleasure to see you." The tall man waited for Ruby to close the door before making a beeline for the kitchen, checking the coffee machine and setting his ever-present mug beside it.

"Hey Professor!"

"I'm only a Professor on Thursdays."

"Not to me!"

"Very well." Ozpin smiled as he let out a long suffering sigh. "Where is she?"

"In my room." Ruby hurried over to slowly open the door. "I think she's asleep. Hey Weiss?" Entering the room, Ruby knelt down next to the bed, by the sleeping girl's head. "Weiss? Are you awake?" Timidly, Ruby poked her cheek. "Weiss?"

"Miss Rose, will you allow me?" Ozpin stepped up beside her, a small bottle in his hand. Unscrewing the cap, he wafted it under the girls nose. Inhaling sharply, Weiss jerked awake, gasping as pain shot through her arm and ribs. Her head swam as she groaned.

"It would be better if you didn't move." Ozpin recapped the bottle of what Weiss recognized as smelling salts as Ruby rushed to make Weiss more comfortable. "I am Ozpin, Miss Rose has asked me to have a look at you."

"Weiss Snow."

"Is that so?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, smiling softly as he felt around her upper arm, gingerly prodding at the bone as Weiss gritted her teeth. "Miss Rose, I think the coffee should be ready soon."

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Ruby scrambled out of the room.

Ozpin smiled at Weiss, who grimaced back. "Your arm isn't badly broken, Miss Schnee. I'm surprised you survived the shipwreck with so few injuries." Weiss paled as he moved onto her head. "Do not worry Miss Schnee, not many in this town do, in fact, know your face. Your family is doing its utmost to keep your disappearance quiet. So close to your father's death, it wouldn't look good to the public. Do you remember the events of the twenty four hours before you shipwrecked?"

"Why?"

"You may have a concussion. It is my job to determine the extent of your injuries. I would like you to come in for X-Rays tomorrow. Do not worry; I would not endanger your relationship with Miss Rose. It appears you could use a friend."

"I'm back!" Ruby cautiously opened the door, carrying a dangerously full coffee mug. "Sorry I took so long, it wasn't quite hot enough."

"No need for apologies, Miss Rose. Miss Snow is surprisingly well, aside from a broken arm and cracked ribs. She appears to have suffered some form of head trauma, although her skull isn't badly cracked. I would like to have her in for X-Rays tomorrow. Don't let her move too quickly, and do your best to refrain from hugging her."

"Okay!" Ruby grinned, although her shoulders did slump a little at the no hugging rule.

 

* * *

 

"So!" Ruby said when Ozpin was gone. "What do you want to do? Professor Ozpin seems to think you'll be alright walking to his office, so I'm sure we can get you to the sofa fine. Do you wanna watch a movie? I love Frozen! Or we could watch Red vs Blue! Wait, oh god I have no idea what you like! Weiss..."

Weiss lay back as Ruby rambled on. Ozpin knew who she was. He had said he wouldn't tell anyone, but Weiss worried.

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"

"Please... I want to sleep."

"Oh... Okay. Just call if you want anything."

Weiss groaned one Ruby left, and covered her face with her hand. What had she done? Her father was dead and she was missing. Her fathers... no. Her company was responsible for the hardships both the town, and the people who had taken her in. One of the residents knew who she was. Groaning again, Weiss closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her grasp.


	4. Crescent Rose

"I'm telling you Ruby, I'm fine." Weiss growled as Ruby insisted on half carrying her home, having taken one look at the new splint on her arm and ribs, along with the bandage Ozpin had wound around her head, and declaring Weiss wasn't moving anywhere without assistance.

"I. Don't. Care. You almost collapsed during those X-Rays, and then there was the MRI Ozpin wanted to make sure your brain was okay... I'm carrying as much of you home as I can, and then you're going to sit down and watch movies with me!"

"I... don't watch movies."

Ruby froze. "You don't... watch movies?"

"I don't watch movies." Weiss affirmed. Ruby didn't move, so Weiss continued. "I never had time. My father... was a strict person. He hired tutors for me, throughout the day. When I wasn't being tutored, I was supposed to study. Sunday was my day off, and whenever I could, I ran to _Myrtenaster_. I fled to the ocean in her. _Myrtenaster_ was my escape. So no, I've never watched a movie."

"Oh Weiss..." Ruby said softly, aghast at this revelation. "Come on! I am taking you home, and then we're going to watch movies! I'm going to introduce you to Disney and we're going to watch Frozen! The Lion King! Brother Bear...! And other things like the Iron Giant and you are going to love it! Oh! Superman before the Iron Giant! You need to know who Superman is..."

As Ruby let her mouth run free about the wonders of animated media, Weiss did her best to keep up, failing miserably. It was a new experience for Weiss, being rambled to. She had expected a long drone, such as her tutors so loved but this... This was rambling, this was enthusiasm. Smiling in anticipation, Weiss just listened to Ruby's voice, letting the words flow past her.

 

* * *

 

"Aren't Elsa and Anna so cute together?" Ruby whispered as the credits rolled on Frozen, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's love...?" Weiss couldn't tear her eyes from the screen, unable to shake Anna's sacrifice from her mind. To do that for her sister... "I don't think I want to watch anymore today..." she whispered.

"You don't like it...?" Ruby looked over at Weiss, wearing the widest eyes the pale girl had ever seen.

"No, it's not that you dunce. I'm just... not used to this sort of thing."

"Okay... Oh! I know! Weiss, do you like boats?"

"I prefer sailing them."

"So..."

Weiss sighed. "Go on then! Show me the boats!"

"It's just one, actually." Ruby reached down to help Weiss up, despite a weak-willed protest from the other girl. "I've been working on her for a while; you're going to love it." Ruby paused to help Weiss down the stairs, into the boat repair shop that was the front of the house. "Whenever we've had to replace something I've fixed it up. Anything's fixable. People, boats, anything. You just have to know how they work." Ruby led Weiss out the back into a small shed. Looking around, Weiss estimated it would be just large enough for _Myrtenaster_ to fit inside. That is, it would be if it weren't for the jumble of mismatched parts that occupied the space.

"What... is that?" Weiss couldn't tear her eyes away from the conglomeration of different parts from countless boats.

"That's Crescent Rose! I'm building her!"

"But... can you afford this?"

"I don't buy the parts. She's made of the parts I fix from other people's boats. They go into Crescent Rose. She's only half done, but she's going to be amazing."

"I... see."

"Well, what do you think of her?"

"I... It's certainly unique..."

"Do you like it?"

Weiss regarded the creation, moving to view it from as many angles as she could. She hesitated to even call it a boat, but... she Ruby had built it from scratch, fusing together different hulls of deep red and bright silver, to surprisingly good effect. With Ruby's help, Weiss climbed inside, staying away from the gaping holes the mast and helm had yet to fill. The cabin of _Crescent Rose_ was bare, little more than a hollow in the boat, with several missing walls providing windows to its inner working, and yet... Despite only knowing Ruby for a few days, she didn't want to let her down. She didn't want to disappoint her, and even without that, Ruby had built this all on her own! That alone was worthy of praise. This... this was Ruby's _Myrtenaster_.

"Yes..." Weiss smiled softly. "I think I do."

 

* * *

 

Ruby wasn't with her for most of the next day. _Myrtensater_ was pulled into the sisters' dockside repair-shed, so after introducing Weiss to some of her favorite books, Ruby left to spend the day working to fix Weiss's yacht.

"I don't like her." Yang jotted down another note on the damage to the yacht.

"She's nice! I keep trying to tell you to give her a chance!"

"She's racist!"

"It's how she was brought up! It's what she was taught and she seems really open to learning! I'm introducing her to Sun tomorrow!" Ruby measured out a section of split cabin wall, envisioning it looking right at home as a part of _Crescent Rose_.

"Sun? He _is_ a scoundrel!"

"Shut up he's a great guy!"

"Still a scoundrel!" Yang called, but she was smiling now.

 

* * *

 

The dinging permeated throughout the small living space, where Weiss sat reading. Jumping at the sudden sound, she quickly collapsed back onto the sofa, one hand going to her head and the other clutching her ribs. Marking her place in the book, she rose more carefully this time as the dinging sounded again. It seemed to be coming from the shopfront. Gritting her teeth and clutching her head, Weiss moved down the stairs into the shop. A blonde guy in an unbuttoned white vest was leaning against the counter, dinging the bell with... was that a tail? The boy was a Faunus.

"Hello!" He sprang up onto the counter, landing cross-legged as his tail reached up to scratch his head. "You're shipwreck girl! How are you! I'm Sun Wukong! I helped bring in your boat!"

Weiss regarded him warily. "Weiss Snow."

"So that's the name! I have a question, how did you convince Yang to let you stay under her roof? She doesn't like people with a low opinion of Faunus, but hey, you don't seem as bad as she said."

"She... told you what, exactly?"

"Not much. Racist is about it. And that you're lucky Ruby likes you. But hey, you're being really civil, you must at least be trying."

"It... has been brought to my attention that my learning on the subject of Faunus might be biased..."

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way!" Sun said, turning to go. "Ozpin said he'd be dropping by to check on your head and bring some painkillers. Tell Yang I stopped by!"


	5. Settling in?

It had been a week since the shipwreck, and Weiss found herself adjusting well. Sometimes she would watch movies with Ruby, or television shows and although she would never admit it, those times sitting next to Ruby were the highlight of her week. Sometimes, just occasionally, she would let her mind drift away from the show, from the town, from everything, and just feel the brunette curled up beside her. At other times she read or Yang would stay in the shop as Ruby spent the day on _Myrtenaster_ , and have Weiss help out where she could. Primarily, Weiss would learn the names and prices of the shops inventory. She learned quickly, although Yang and Ruby still made a list of what they had, along with prices.

"Could you watch the shop solo for the day?" Yang threw on her jacket as she headed for the door, pausing. Ruby was out shopping for the week, intending to come home and take charge of the shop front. "You can start thinking of it as rent. You work for us until the boat is done. Then you pay us for the boat. How're you gonna do that, by the way?"

Weiss froze. Her bank details were under her real name. All her money was under her real name, she couldn't write them a check. A bank transfer? No they'd see her account. "Is there a Bank of Beacon in town?"

"Half an hour away on Bumblebee."

"Cash withdrawal. When you finish _Myrtenaster._ I'll do it then."

"And you can afford it?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. We shouldn't need to order in any parts, so she should be ready in about a month. She was banged up pretty badly. Send Ruby my way when she gets back!"

The first day went well, even if it was rather uneventful. A blonde boy stopped by, asking after Ruby, and was directed to the docks. It was a few days later when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Weiss picked up the phone. Her benefactors were both at the docks, and she spoke quietly into the receiver. "Rose and Xiao Long residence?"

There was silence on the other end, followed by a confused "Who's this?"

"I... Uh..." stammered a flustered Weiss. "I'm a friend of Ruby's!" She rushed. "I shipwrecked... and I'm staying here while _Myr_... my yacht's repaired."

"I... see." The voice said softly. "So Ruby and Yang are out? When they get back, tell them Blake will call at around eight." There was a click as the voice hung up.

Slowly, Weiss placed the phone back in its receiver. Perplexed, Weiss returned to the shop front, imprinting the message for the sisters in her mind.

 

* * *

 

It was getting in and out of the damaged Yacht that was difficult for Ruby. Their repair shed was small; it didn't have a ramp to slide the boats onto land. Yang fixed the grips to the underside of the boat for Ruby to activate the lift, suspending the boat over the water. Once Ruby was inside, she was fine, she wasn't going to fall. The boat protected her. When she was on the grating on each side of the shed, she had the railings to keep her from the water. She just had to not look at the depth of the water below her, and she could make it to the ramp the sisters used to get inside. The ramp which had no railings. Pale, Ruby clutched at her clipboard with her right hand as she carried _Myrtenaster_ 's Wheel entangled on her left arm.

"You're taking the Wheel? Seriously?" Yang piled the replacement parts of the yacht next to the door, on the small strip of ground they had, before lifting herself back onto the grating to catch Ruby's clipboard, as she threw it over the gap.

"Yes! She'll want a new one anyway! People like Wheels without broken spokes, and I'm pretty sure we have one like this to use! Besides..." Ruby sighed. "Iwantsomethingtorememberherwhensheleavesokay!" Ruby blushed, throwing a sullen look at Yang.

"Wha... Oh. Oh ho!" Yang clutched her stomach, struggling to hold back her laughter. "You like her! God really do!" Yang doubled over, guffawing. "You like miss shipwreck oh this is so you!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Ruby snapped, forgetting about the watery drop below her.

"Boats! Boats boats boats! You love them more than you love me half the time! And when the boat's all a girl has...! Oh god and she even shipwrecked!" Yang wiped tears from her eyes, to look up at the back of a red hoodie.

"It's not funny. She's going away when we're done and I'm helping her leave. I at least want this."

"Hey, Ruby I'm sorry but hey, there are others out there. You'll find someone I promise. Even if you're even gayer than I am."

"You mean... like Blake?" Ruby turned, smirking.

"Oh that... that's not fair! Bro code man! She's Sun's ex!"

"And Sun's fine with it!" Ruby stood up, glaring at Yang. "You know what he said last week? He wants to know when you'll get off your ass and ask her-AHH!"

Ruby cried with shock as she fell, her arm still tangled in the Wheel of _Myrtenaster_. Then she hit the water. Gasping at the sudden cold, Ruby felt water rush into her mouth and she choked. Her left arm pulled itself free and she thrashed about, then a strong arm wrapped around her middle and she was being pulled up, Ruby vomited water as her head broke the surface and Yang pulled her to the wall, grabbing hold of the embedded ladder. Ruby clutched at Yang's arm, coughing and sobbing wildly as she was pulled up onto the grating and dragged onto firm land, then out the door where she collapsed, curled into herself as more sobs wracked her body, interspersed with coughing fits.

"Ruby!?" Yang shook the small girls shoulder, only to see her curl up tighter. Closing her eyes, Yang went inside, checking her watch. Seven-thirty. Finding the Wheel in what light remained, Yang hauled it up the ladder and onto the strip of land before retrieving her jacket from where she had thrown it before diving after Ruby. Wrapping Ruby up, Yang locked the shed and prepared to carry her sister home.

 

* * *

 

Weiss was reading one of Ruby's books when the Yang staggered in, a silent Ruby in her arms.

"What happened!" Weiss was at her side in an instant, book forgotten on the floor. "Ruby? Yang? What happened!"

"She fell into the water. She can't swim. I... This doesn't happen often call Ozpin. I'll take care of her."

"I don't know his number!"

"Stay with Ruby I'll do it!" Yang set the small bundle down on the sofa, rushing to the phone.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered, setting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's me, it's Weiss." No response. "Be okay please, please be okay. Pretend... well I guess you don't have to pretend I want you to be okay, you know I want you to be okay. Just... wake up. Please wake up. Be okay for me. You'll do that, right? Be okay for me?"

"Ozpin's busy, he'll check up on her tomorrow, so I got Glynda. She said Ruby should be fine, just to put her to bed and let her rest. God what now?" Yang growled as the phone started ringing.

"Blake." Weiss said quietly.

"What?"

"Blake called. She said she would be calling back around this time. I would have told you but..." She glanced down at Ruby, squeezing her shoulder. Yang nodded as she picked up the phone.

"Fair enough. Blake?"

"I'll put her to bed." Weiss said, earning a nod as some of the nights stress drained from the blonde's face. Gently, Weiss tucked Ruby into the bed she had been borrowing. Weiss paused for a second, thinking before shutting the door and, blushing furiously, climbing in next to Ruby.


	6. Something To Remember You By

_Ruby thrashed in the dark water, her eyes wide with fear as she searched desperately for the surface. Water rushed into her mouth as she tried to scream, and it burned down into her lungs._

Ruby jerked awake with a cry, casting her eyes wildly about. Drawing the blankets close around her, Ruby sank back into her pillow as tears welled in her eyes and she choked back a sob. Rolling onto her side, the brunette kicked at the sheets, trying to wrap them around her legs before rolling onto her other side to try and tighten the cocoon, and found herself nose to nose with a pale, sleeping, and most beautiful face.

"WAHHH!"

Ruby jerked backwards, rolling away from Weiss and onto the floor, a tangled mess of blankets and limbs.

"Wha- Ruby?" Weiss's head appeared over the side of the bed, bleary-eyed. "Ruby relax, relax it's just me!" she said quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Are you... are you alright?"

"I... I think so." Ruby untangled herself from the blankets as she climbed back onto the bed, rewrapping herself, and giving one to Weiss. "Why..." Ruby's eyes widened and she blushed. "Why are we in the same bed?"

Weiss looked away, trying to hide the spreading redness in her own cheeks. "I didn't want to leave you alone." she said carefully. "You were unconscious and cold and Yang had no idea what to do, so I told her I would watch you as she got some rest."

"But... why are we in the same bed?"

"Did you listen to a word I said? I didn't want to leave you, you dunce!"

"R... right." Ruby wrapped her arms round herself, burying her face in her pillow. "Thanks. For being here."

Weiss stared pointedly at the ceiling, not daring to look at Ruby. "You're... I'm happy to be here." Closing her eyes, Weiss tossed her blanket over the other girl, rolling onto her side. Happy to be there... Weiss didn't want to acknowledge how true those words were.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Weiss expected when she awoke was a face snuggled into her shoulder, and she could make neither heads nor tails of the tangle of limbs with which Ruby had bound them together. Weiss closed her eyes as she held Ruby, laying back her head and smiling. She could be- Stiffening, it was all Weiss could do not to throw the sleeping girl off her. She had to leave, she had to get out of the town, she _was_ leaving as soon as soon as _Myrtenaster_ was repaired. She refused to acknowledge she had no idea where to go, aside from somewhere people didn't know her, couldn't associate her with her father's company. She didn't want to be driven out of the town. She had no choice. Weiss had to leave before that happened.

Breathing deeply, Weiss forced her body to relax. The last thing she wanted was for Ruby to wake up. Closing her eyes, Weiss wrapped her arms around the brunette, closing her eyes. She could enjoy the moment while it lasted, at the very least.

Ruby woke a few minutes later. "Mmmm..." she snuggled into Weiss, eyes still closed. "Hey."

"Good morning..." Weiss murmured.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"You're..." Weiss pursed her lips. "You're welcome." She muttered. "It was my pleasure." Weiss looked away. She hated being the one to suggest getting up. She hated being the one the break the embrace, pulling away. She hated hurrying from the room, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Fleeing the house, Weiss hated her father for dying, she hated the company for being her inheritance, and she hated herself for running away.

 

* * *

 

Weiss was slumped over in _Myrtenaster_ , soaked through, when Yang opened the shed.

"I can't say I'm surprised that this is where you disappeared to. The way you talk about her... you really love her don't you? She's your rock, your unicorn who keeps you safe. We've been careful with her, don't worry. What do you think so far?"

"How... what's the fastest time you can have her ready? Forgetting about the luxuries, or making her look nice, how fast can you make her seaworthy? I'll pay any extra costs."

Yang blinked. "Where's this coming from? I thought you liked it here, and you've really hit it off with Ruby. She'd hate to see you leave."

"Please... just answer the question."

"Probably... about a week? If I can get Sun to help, anyway. Why? What's happening?"

"Nothing I... I just need to leave. You won't tell Ruby, will you?"

"Of course I'm telling Ruby! Aside from Blake and Jaune you're her probably best friend!"

"Jaune's the blond boy, right? Swaps between lacking in confidence and having far too much?"

"That's him. You've met?"

"He came by the shop once while you were out."

"You should meet his girlfriend. That skinny thing's dating the most athletic girl in the town. She could run anyone into the ground. You'd be surprised how suited they are."

"Really? No, please just... make _Myrtenaster_ seaworthy. I'll pay whatever it takes to get Sun to help."

"Alright... but I'm telling Ruby when I get home. She's working on Crescent Rose right now, could you take that wheel to her?" Yang gestured at the wheel she'd fished from the waters the other night.

" _Myrtenaster_ 's wheel?"

"We figured you'd want one that isn't broken."

"No, of course, I'll... I'll take it to her."

 

* * *

 

The first thing Weiss noticed when she stepped into the shed was the scrapheap that dominated the space. Crescent Rose was a beautiful scrapheap though; you just had to view it from the right perspective. A lot of things were very different when viewed through Ruby's eyes. Ruby herself however, was nowhere to be seen. What was visible was a discarded red hoodie alongside crumpled blue jeans.

"Ho.. i! i! oe ea.." Weiss groaned as she realized where the grunts were coming from. That bloody girl... "E- i! ie ooh oh... No!" A loud clatter sounded from inside the ship's hull. "Nooo... Okay! Just gotta..."

"Ruby?"

"Ah!" _CLANG_ "Ow... Weiss? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me!" Weiss groaned, following Ruby's voice to the back of the ship. "What are you doing in there?"

"The lights weren't working and I didn't want to take them out so I decided to try and fix it without removing anything and I think I might be stuck. I dropped my torch."

"I heard that happen. Where are you and how do I get to you?"

"Near the back. There are some panels missing from inside the cabins, so I climbed in through there. I think there's a spare torch somewhere as well?"

"Are you asking me if I've seen it then I haven't." Weiss frowned as she climbed inside the boat and started checking drawers. "Wait, I have it. What do you need me to do?"

"Just... can you climb inside and give me some light? My torch rolled somewhere and I can't see a thing where I am."

"I swear..." Weiss muttered as she cautiously entered the hull. "Ruby Rose you have got to be the biggest _dolt_ I have ever seen!"

It took a little time but after a lot of stretching, pleading from Ruby and "Dolt"s from Weiss, Ruby managed to not only escape the hull, but retrieve her lost torch in the process. And so Weiss was left to gift _Myrtenaster_ 's wheel to an oil-stained, bruised Ruby in nothing but a tank top and underwear.

"You mean it?!" Ruby gasped, rushing over to her present. "It can go on _Crescent Rose_?! This is the best present ever! Thank you!" Ruby dashed into a surprised Weiss, engulfing her in a painful hug.

"Ah! Ruby!"

"OhmygodI'msorry!" Releasing Weiss, Ruby threw her hands up, staring at Weiss's ribs. "I forgot! I'm sorry!"

"It's... fine Ruby," Weiss gasped. "You can hug me, now that you've already destroyed my dress with that first one. Just be gentle, please?"

"Thanks." Ruby returned to Weiss's arms, holding her softly, whispering. "This is the best present ever." Ruby was even redder than her namesake when she pulled away slightly, before darting in to kiss Weiss.


	7. I Won't Hate You

Ruby's lips were soft, and warm. The kiss was clumsy, slow, and electrifying. Closing her eyes, Weiss reached up to cup Ruby's cheek, leaning into the kiss. It was reluctantly that she slowly pulled away, opening her eyes.

"So..." Ruby began. "I guess that means you like me back then."

"Yes." Weiss looked away. "I suppose it does."

"Weiss? What's wrong? Aren't... aren't you happy? I mean... you do like me... don't you...?" Ruby trailed off, drawing back and fidgeting with her hands. "Weiss?"

Closing her eyes, Weiss breathed deeply. "I've asked Yang to forgo making _Myrtenaster_ livable. I'll be leaving in a week, as soon as she's seaworthy." Not looking at Ruby's hurt face, Weiss turned and left the shed, hurrying away as soon as she was out of Ruby's sight. For her part, Ruby stood there, hurt and confused as she stared after Weiss.

 

* * *

 

Weiss walked with her head bowed, barely even watching the ground beneath her feet. She didn't notice when it started to rain, she just kept walking. Down to the beach, back up to town, Weiss didn't care where she walked, as long as she walked.

"Hello."

Weiss paused. Slowly, she turned, raising her eyes to the red and gold jacket and tracksuit before her. A red-haired girl was holding an umbrella towards her.

The girl smiled at Weiss. "Would you like an umbrella?" Without waiting for an answer, she moved forwards, shielding Weiss from the rain and taking shelter herself.

"Thanks." muttered Weiss, folding her arms across her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

Weiss chuckled bitterly. "No."

"You're the shipwrecked girl, aren't you? Ruby mentioned you. Weiss Snow, wasn't it? I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello."

"Hello."

It was a while before Weiss spoke again. Pyrrha stood with her, sharing the umbrella, until she did.

"Can we go inside?"

 

* * *

 

Weiss clutched her coffee in her hands, hunched over the table. "You're the blond guy's... Jaune's girlfriend, aren't you? The athlete."

"That's me." Silence echoed between them as the redhead regarded the small girl in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"You asked me that before."

"And your answer hasn't changed."

"No."

"Would you like to talk to someone?"

"I can't."

"Why not? When I last spoke to Ruby she said you were getting along great. What happened?"

"I'm leaving sooner than she thought. I'm having Yang accelerate work on _Myrtenaster_. I need to leave."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"And why not? Ever since you arrived Ruby's been happier than I've ever seen her! And all of a sudden you're just leaving? And don't try and tell me you're not hurting! This has to be something big or it wouldn't be happening. And something that big... it's not the sort of thing that someone can handle on their own."

"I don't want her to hate me." Weiss mumbled, pushing away her remaining coffee.

Pyrrha chuckled. "She's Ruby Rose. She won't hate you."

"She can't know."

Leaning forward, Pyrrha placed her hand over Weiss's. "Then I won't hate you."

 

* * *

 

It was dark when Weiss returned to Ruby's house. The brunette was sleeping on the couch, cocooned in blankets. It was a sight Weiss wouldn't see again once the week was up. Smiling bitterly, she leaned on the back of the couch, reaching down to brush the hair away from the younger girls face.

"She's gonna miss you." Yang said from the kitchen. The blonde girl was in her pajamas, leaning on the counter as she poured two cups of coffee.

"Please, don't make this any harder." Weiss pleaded, meeting the other girls eyes. "I don't want to go."

"Maybe... ask Pyrrha after I leave. She'll tell you then." Yangs eyes hardened as she pushed the extra coffee closer to Weiss.

"You told Pyrrha but won't tell us?"

"I can't tell you. I promise. Pyrrha will tell you everything once I'm gone."

"Weiss at least give us something! I got Sun on board, but why do you need to go so badly!? Is it family related? Something else? Why can't you tell us!?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me!" Weiss stepped forward, fists clenched. "Because I know if you know then you'll hate me! Even Pyrrha didn't like it! She promised she wouldn't hate me but even she looked away! So if I tell you... Then you will hate me..."

Yang sighed. "At least drink the coffee I went to the trouble of making you."

"Thank you." Weiss slumped as she reached for the coffee.

"She won't hate you Weiss. Promise."


	8. They Didn't Know

Weiss and Yang had talked. There was no mention of Weiss's past, or why she had to leave, but instead they had talked about small things, little things. They had talked about their favorite coffees and their opinions on Ruby's' collection of movies. About the finer details of the workings of boats and about how possessive Yang was of her hair. There are times in a person's life when you come to a conclusion, or make a decision that will change the course of your life. For Weiss, that night was one of those moments. When she went to her bed, she slept well into the following morning and payed little heed to the last thing Yang had told her. Blake was coming home in under a week.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was waiting for Weiss when she woke up, slumped on the couch. She spoke the instant she heard Weiss's door open.

"Weiss I... I don't want you to leave me. Yang told me about last night, but... it hurts. I don't know why you can't trust me, but I promise I will never hate you Weiss. I can't."

Weiss stood in the doorway, listening as Ruby spoke, before moving to prepare them both coffee.

"You don't know that Ruby."

"And neither do you!" snapped Ruby.

"And you mean too much for me to take that risk!" Weiss shot back. "I... Ruby listen. Yang said Blake gets back at the end of the week, didn't she? Why don't you focus on that instead? From what I understand you have some sort of plan to make Yang confess first?"

"Yeah... do you really wanna hear this? You'll be gone by the time it happens."

"Of course I do."

 

* * *

 

Pyrrha was conflicted as she withdrew the money Weiss had transferred into her account the other day, making a hasty retreat from the Bank of Vale.

Weiss had borrowed her computer to make an online transfer. Anything to avoid accessing her account directly, inside the bank. Anything to avoid revealing who she was. A sentiment Pyrrha understood. Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the infamous Schnee Mining Company. The company directly responsible for the rapidly deteriorating state of the local marine environment. The company and the decline in fishing income, which was the very lifeblood of the town. A lot of hardships hadn't yet set in, but they were clearly coming. Yang's repair shop had to offer large discounts to any and all locals. Her own family wouldn't be able to send her to university were it not for her athletic scholarship. The ReNora cafe's menu was only half the size it once was.

Weiss had promised to change things but... was it too late? It was too late, as it turned out, for Pyrra to watch where she walked.

"Oof!"

Pyrrha fell backwards as Ruby bowled into her, tumbling to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!" Ruby scrambled to help Pyrrha to her feet. "I was trying to find you and Ren said he'd seen you this way!"

"Ruby! Ruby it's alright." Pyrrha forced a chuckle. "Calm down. Why were you trying to find me?"

"You know why Weiss is leaving."

Pyrrha sighed. Of course. "I promised Weiss I would wait until she was gone." Motioning for Ruby to follow, Pyrrha started walking. "You must understand Ruby, this is very personal for Weiss, and I can understand why she doesn't want those closest to her to know. Even telling me, a complete stranger to her at that point, was difficult for her. And I had given my word I wouldn't talk. And even then, she knew who I was. I help people. All of that and she was still hesitant."

"But she can trust me!" Ruby cried, stamping her foot.

"And you don't think she knows that? But there are some things that you can't tell the people you care about Ruby. Some things that will change how you're perceived. She's scared Ruby, and she cares about what you think so much. She can't take the risk of telling you. She couldn't bear it."

"But I-"

"You need to let her go, Ruby. Respect her wishes. Because when she leaves I'll be forced to tell you. And then she's not coming back. She won't be able to come back."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Instead she pulled on some headphones, pulled up her hood, and sullenly threw her hands in her pockets.

Pyrrha blinked slowly. Ruby wasn't happy with it, but it was progress.

And that was the first day.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not going to ask." were the first words Weiss heard on the morning of the second day. "I don't want you to have to worry about me making you tell me." Ruby emerged from the kitchen, looking sullen, but carrying two plates of pancakes. "I want to spend time with you, and Pyrrha says you won't be coming back. She says you won't be able to, so it doesn't matter what happens after you leave. I want you to enjoy the week before you leave. I want to spend time with you."

Smiling softly, Weiss took one of the plates.

"Thank you. So what are we doing?"

"I didn't plan that far."

 

* * *

 

"Yang!" Pyrrha entered the repair shed, moving quickly up the stairs and into the nearly complete _Myrtenaster_. "How's Ruby?"

"She was doing better today." Yang climbed over the railing of the yacht, adjusting a harness. "Hold on, this thing might keep me hanging next to the boat but it is really uncomfortable."

Grinning, Pyrrha stepped forward, turning Yang around to reach the ties on her back. "Need some help?"

"Gods you're a lifesaver..." Yang sighed as the harness fell to the floor, rolling her shoulders and massaging her chest as the redhead kneaded her shoulders. "I need a new harness, this is killing me."

"Well, a custom one should be affordable before too long."

"Mmm... sorry, could you repeat that? Your hands are magic..."

"Nothing important. Ruby's alright then?"

"Yeah, I'll be putting her back to work on _Myrtenaster_ tomorrow, but for now she's staying with Weiss, I think. Wants to spend time together while they can. Only thing is, without her this'll take too long."

"Your muscles are really tight Yang. Please tell me you've been having breaks..."

"Can't. Got a deadline to meet."

"Yang!"

"Not my fault this needs to get done!"

"You need to rest!"

"I have work to do Pyrrha!" Yang grimaced, reaching for her harness.

"Yang." Pyrrha spun the blonde girl around, glaring. "You're not going back to work until I'm satisfied you're rested."

Yang met Pyrrha's stare, and crumpled. She was tired. "Fine. So where to?"

"Do I get a break too?" A voice called from under the boat.

"We don't get breaks Neptune!" A second voice scolded. "And if you take a break without me, I'm gonna die and haunt you forever!" There was a short pause before Neptune spoke again.

"Enjoy your break!"

...

...

...

"So, does this mean Blake's staying single?"

"Neptune, I will hit you."

 

* * *

 

"Yang I can afford it, I promise you." Pyrrha leaned over the table, pointedly ignoring the candle Nora placed between them.

"Since when? Last I checked your scholarship's the only reason you're not swamped in debt."

"I..." Pyrrha slumped back in her chair, not meeting Yang's eye. "I can tell you at the end of the week."

"Oh. She can afford it then?"

"It's not something I can say."

"Dammit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. I don't think anyone involved wants that conversation again."

"How about we take a platter to share?"

"Fine. With one lobster. I don't care how rich she is, I'm not buying two bloody lobsters. Nora!" Yang called. "King of the Castle to share?"

"So Pyrrha," Yang turned back after confirming the order with the short haired waitress. "Those massages gonna become a regular thing? Can I book you for an hour a day?"

"That depends. Are you going to return the favour?"

"Oh, I'm certain I can think of a payment..." Yang smirked softly.

"While I am not at all opposed to your suggestion," Pyrrha replied, grinning, "I'm not sure Jaune or Blake would be too pleased."

"What wouldn't I be pleased about?" A blond boy asked, slipping into a seat next to Pyrrha.

"Hey Jaune!" Yang grinned. "I was just propositioning your girlfriend for sex."

"He-what!?" Jaune spluttered, glaring at laughing blonde. "And- and- What!? Besides! Aren't you asking Blake out when she gets home?"

"Plenty of time between then and now, vomit boy! Besides, she can join in if she wants!"

"Well-"

"You're not invited."

"I- Well- I-" Yang could only laugh as Jaune struggled to respond. Even Pyrrha had her hand clapped over her mouth as Nora laid a seafood platter on the table, a lobster sitting proud in the center.

"King of the Castle for the lovers! And I'll get Jaune something as well."

"H-hey! Seriously am I the only one who cares Pyrrha and I are dating?"

Three voices replied in the affirmative.

 

* * *

 

Yang and Ruby left early on the third day to continue their work on _Myrtenaster_ , leaving Weiss a note to use whatever she wanted from the kitchen, and asking her to open the shopfront when she woke. With the house to herself, Weiss steeled herself, picked up the phone, and made a call.

"Hello? This is Weiss Schnee..."

 

* * *

 

Pyrrha found her slumped at the shopfront, reading absently. "How did it go?"

"Better than I expected, worse than I had hoped." Weiss flipped a page. "My sister Winter is running the company in my stead. Do you want to know what my father had in his will?" Weiss shut the book, leaning over the counter. " _My daughter Weiss is almost certainly nowhere to be found; undoubtedly on that damned boat of hers. Upon her return, she is to inherit the Schnee Mining Company, to do with as she wills. She was taught well, even if she will hate to admit it._ " Weiss sighed. "My father always looked down on me. I was never good enough, and now it was all just so I would strive _harder and harder to please him!?_ He refused me my childhood just so I could run his damn company!" Weiss snarled, her hands clenching into fists. "Other people got fathers like Tam Al'thor," Weiss slapped her book, "where I got-" Weiss stopped in her tracks. "I don't know anyone to compare him to... I don't know enough fictional characters..."

"You don't have to be like him Weiss, and besides you're free of him now. Besides, it led to your coming here."

"Leading to a good thing does not excuse a bad thing. And besides, with who I am, it feels like I'm betraying you."

"You're going to do your best to fix it, Weiss. That makes this a good thing. Besides, you met Ruby, and she's never going to hate you, no matter who you are."

"I... thanks."

"I'm always here. And by the way," Pyrrha dropped a bulging envelope on the table. "The money you transferred me. They're never going to accept this much, you know."

"I'll make them accept. They're going to need it. You're fine with being the recipient of donations to keep the town on its feet until the bay heals?"

"I am."

"Thank you. For helping me."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it. No one's ever done so much for me."

"Well, maybe I just like helping people."

"I don't have much experience with people like that."

"Well, this town is full of people like that."

"It's a nice town."

"Yes it is." Pyrrha smiled.

 

* * *

 

"If we're lucky and don't stop for breaks, _Myrtenaster_ can be ready tonight." were Yang's parting words on the fourth morning. "Watch the shop for us, kay?"

As Yang said those words, a bus was pulling into the town.

 

* * *

 

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Blake cracked open her eyes, squinting. When had it gotten bright?

"Mmmm..." Blake moaned, closing her eyes against the glare. "Sleep..."

"Ma'am? This is our last stop. I need you to get off now."

Groaning, Blake roused herself, blinking and shading her eyes. "Give me a minute..." she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. Looking around, she grabbed her bag from her feet before stumbling to her feet. "Coffee..." she mumbled, stumbling from the bus and looking around. There was a tall, grey haired figure standing in front of her, sipping from a mug.

"Miss Belladonna." Ozpin greeted her. "It is a pleasure to see you home. Just waking up?"

"Unless you're sharing that coffee, I'm not interested."

"This? I'm going to tell you something not many people know, Miss Belladonna."

"What."

"It's hot chocolate."

"What?"

"This, however," Ozpin paused, holding out his spare hand. "is very much coffee."

Slowly taking the proffered cup, Blake took a sip. "This is good."

"Ren was surprised to hear you were back."

"How did you know I was getting back today?"

"An educated guess. You always overestimate how long things take."

Blake grunted.

"I won't pretend to know what that meant. I will, however, offer you breakfast."

"Ren's already cooking it, isn't he."

"If Nora's having her way."

 

* * *

 

"BLAKE-oof!" Nora's tackle fell short as Ozpin stepped forward. A single step that placed his foot perfectly to take Nora's feet from beneath her.

"I think Miss Belladonna is a little tired for that, Miss Valkyrie. Why don't we get some breakfast in her first."

Blake inclined her head. "Please."

"And now, Miss Valkyrie, please run to Miss Rose's house. Let Miss Snow know I would like to see her at my office in..." Ozpin checked his watch. "An hour and a half for a checkup. That should be sufficient time to see Miss Belladonna sorted. You may do whatever you like to her upon your swift return, provided she has finished eating."

"Yes!" Nora sprang to her feet, saluting, before dashing from the cafe.

"Now, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin sat down at a table, motioning for Blake to join him. "Tell me about your trip."

 

* * *

 

Ozpin was impressed as he entered his office, looking around at the clockwork motifs. Winter was doing an admirable job of keeping Weiss's disappearance under wraps, even after so long. She was a keen businesswomen; it was such a shame Weiss had return home. But necessity was necessity, and Weiss Schnee had a job to do.

The voice from the intercom was enough to interrupt his musings. "Miss Snow is here to see you."

"Thank you, Glynda. Please, send her in."

Weiss grimaced as she entered, looking around.

"Not a fan of clockwork, Miss Schnee?"

"Miss Snow." Weiss corrected, frowning at his deliberate use of her name. "And no, I'm not. It reminds me too much of my fathers 'everything must run like clockwork' mantra."

"I see. A valuable lesson far more often than not, but the memories associated with it can't be your favorites."

"How shrewd of you."

"It is one of my talents. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Scared of going back. Ashamed of lying to Ruby. Guilty of what's happening."

"All very valid. Tell me, why do you feel guilt?"

"Because it's my fault this is happening! I'm sitting here eating Ruby's food when I should be back there stopping this!"

"And this is your fault, how again? Is it your fault you were caught in a storm? Is it your fault your yacht was so damaged? Is it your fault that, even if your vessel was capable of sailing, I would have kept you here under medical surveillance until your wounds healed?"

"I- I should never have run away!"

"You could not have foreseen this."

"I should have!"

"And tell me, when you return, what is it you intend to do?"

"Fix what my father broke. Save this town from my company."

"I see. And how do you know you haven't been declared dead? What happens if your sister Winter has already inherited the company? What happens if she doesn't stand aside?"

"I'll convince her!"

"I see. Now, how are you physically?"

"What?"

"Your arm and ribs. How are they feeling?"

"A small ache in my arm when it's stressed. Aside from that, nothing. I'm fine."

"And your head? No recent headaches? Memory loss?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Excellent. Well, Miss Weiss, I must declare you fit for travel. Good luck." Reaching into his desk, he retrieved a thermos and a second mug, the latter of which he handed to Weiss. "Now, will you join me for a drink?"

 

* * *

 

Ruby was waiting for her when Weiss left Ozpins office. Grinning wordlessly, she jumped up and left beside Weiss, ignoring the other girls questioning expression.

"Aren't you working on _Myrtenaster_?" Weiss asked.

"Nope!"

"So... it's ready?"

"Not when I left."

"Then why are you here?"

"So we can spend your last day together. Yang will be finished by dinner, so they don't need me. That and Ozpin called. He wanted me to pick you up, give you a fun last day."

"Last day... wait, how did he know you would be done today?"

"I... he's Ozpin. He just knows things."

"That doesn't tell me anything!"

"Well what am I supposed to say! He just always seems to know what's going on!"

"Well!... I should hardly be surprised..."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll buy you lunch. What's something you've always wanted to eat but never got the chance?"

 

* * *

 

Blake smiled as she approached Yang's house that evening. She had returned home after breakfast, to unpack and catch up on lost sleep. She had woken up bare minutes ago, Yang's cooking the only thing on her mind. Blake was smirking as she unlocked the house, slipping in through the shopfront and sneaking up the stairs. She had it all planned out. She would open the door silently and lean there, grinning at Yang, until she or Ruby noticed. Blake never thought she would be the ont doing the noticing as she swung open the door, her grin slipping away.

"Why are you eating with Weiss _Schnee_?"

The scene froze. Weiss sat at the table, somehow paling despite her natural complexion.

"What," Blake breathed, "is going on? Yang? What-"

"They didn't know!" Weiss blurted.

"Weiss...?" Ruby stared at her. "What does she mean?"

Yang's reply was more aggressive. "Schnee!?" Yang turned to stare at her. "What does she mean Weiss? Is-"

"That's why you said we'd hate you..." Ruby cut her off, her voice faint. "Weiss...?"

"It's not their fault..." Weiss whispered. "I didn't... They didn't know who I was."

"Get out of this town..." Blake whispered softly. Trembling, Weiss stood up, pulling an envelope from her pocket.

"Payment." Weiss held back tears as she dropped it on the table. "For _Myrtenaster_... and for everything else. I'm sorry."

Weiss started running as soon as she closed the door behind her. She didn't look back. She couldn't face the hurt she knew had to be on Ruby's face. She should never have stayed.

Blake slumped in her chair as Yang buried her face in her hands. Ruby just stared at the door. Yang was the one to break the silence.

"What the hell just happened..."

Blake shook her head. "I don't know. I get home, I was hoping to surprise you. But you're having dinner with Weiss Schnee. You know what her company's doing."

"I just... A lot of things make sense now. She really didn't want us to know why she had to leave so quickly."

"What?"

Yang looked up quizzically. "She shipwrecked. You mean that wasn't the first thing you heard when you got back?"

"No one... told me anything."

"Ruby was prepared to talk your ear off about the mysterious shipwrecked girl she liked." Yang paused, looking over. "Ruby?" Her sister was gone.

 

* * *

 

Weiss found _Myrtenaster_ docked at one of the towns piers. Yang must have moved it when she was done. Blinking away tears and choking back sobs, she climbed aboard and cast off the mooring rope, stowing the knife she had taken from the shop. Moving quickly around _Myrtenaster,_ she started the engine.

 

* * *

 

Ruby ran madly to the docks. She didn't slow; she didn't look back. Weiss was leaving. Without her.

"WEISS!" She cried as she saw _Myrtenaster_ cast off. "WEISS!" She saw Weiss at the helm, not looking back. "WEISS!" She didn't notice the ground beneath her feet turn to the wood of the pier, and she didn't notice when the pier ended until her foot came down on thin air. "WAHH!" Then she hit the water. The sudden cold sucked her breath from her body. She gasped , choking on water as she thrashed, desperately searching the surface. She tried to scream and water flooded her throat. Then she was choking, vomiting water and Weiss was leaning over her sobbing. Then Weiss was kissing her, and then Weiss was gone.

 

* * *

 

Weiss squared her shoulders as she sailed into her families dock, staring at the figure who came out to meet her. Steeling herself, she stalked off _Myrtenaster_ to face her sister. She had a promise to keep.


	9. Epilogue: Where I Never Expected to Be

It was dark as the shape pulled up next to the pier, and Pyrrha came to a stop. Her run could wait. Slowly, Pyrrha approached the yacht as a figure disembarked.

"I didn't expect to see you again, except in the news." the redhead remarked.

"You'll see plenty of that tomorrow." Weiss replied, holding out her hand. "An advance copy of tomorrows paper."

"You're stepping down?" Pyrrha looked up, surprised. "What about...?"

"Taken care of. How's Ruby?"

"She misses you. It's been over a year."

"Is she okay?"

"Blake's been keeping her up to date with you."

"That's not what I asked."

"She didn't get to say goodbye, and her last memory of you is her nearly drowning."

"I... Do you know if Ozpin is open?"

Pyrrha checked her watch. "For the next forty minutes."

"Thank you."

"Wait!"

Weiss turned back to Pyrrha. "Yes?"

"How are you?"

Weiss smiled tiredly. "I'll let you know tomorrow. But right now, I'm somewhere I never expected to be; in a fishing village, about to ask if a girl I haven't seen in over a year is willing to have me back."

"She will. She misses you."

 

* * *

 

"I wasn't sure you would return." Ozpin sat at his desk, sipping from his mug as Weiss did the same, sitting opposite.

"You knew what would happen when Blake saw me."

"I did."

"You knew what would happen. That's why you didn't warn either of us."

"I had guessed. I did not anticipate what happened to Ruby."

"You knew what I would do."

"I did not expect you to merge every mining company you could into your own."

"I took steps to fix my fathers messes. I didn't want anyone else making the same problems."

"And Winter?"

"Won't be a problem. Why didn't you tell me you knew my father?"

"I didn't want it to be a problem."

"You made sure Winter knew I was alive."

"I could hardly have you return to find yourself locked out."

"You meddled."

"It's what I do."

"And Ruby? How is she?"

"Medically, she's well."

"Personally?"

"Missing you."

 

* * *

 

And so Weiss approached the lit shopfront. Trembling, she rang the front bell, and closed her eyes when Blake opened the door.

"You're back."

"I'm not my father."

"You..." Blake sighed. "Are you staying?"

"If I'm welcomed."

Closing her eyes, Blake breathed deeply before appraising Weiss, looking up and down, before holding out her hand. "I'm Blake."

Then a girl in red pajamas was pushing past Blake, and a sobbing Ruby flung herself into Weiss's arms.

 

* * *

 

Weiss woke up slowly. It was strange, not having an alarm blaring. She was warm. Slowly blinking open her eyes, Weiss gazed at the girl wrapped around her, head burrowed into Weiss’s chest, snoring softly. Smiling softly, she stroked Ruby’s hair as the younger girl began to stir.

“Mmmmmm…”

“Ruby?” Weiss paused, waiting for confirmation the girl was awake.

“Ugh…” Ruby groaned, screwing shut her eyes and burrowing her face deeper into Weiss. “Mornings…”

“Ruby,” Weiss, pried the other girl off her chest, pulling her up and kissing her gently. “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is it.  
> The end.  
> (Slightly updated so there's a little more Ruby.)
> 
> Please review, I love your reviews.  
> I live for reviews. You're really amazing for sticking with me; I love you all.
> 
> I think it's a nice way to end, and certainly happier that Shattered. I 'm not that mean.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for bearing with my horrible update schedule.
> 
> You guys are awesome.


End file.
